Born of Fire
by Awestuff
Summary: Phoenix Tumbler, a son of Hyperion, faces criticism in the demigod world. Rated T, just to be safe. (Cover Image Not Mine.) This is my first fanfic.
1. Beginning of the Journey (Phoenix)

**Disclaimer: You're on a fanfiction website. This is exactly that.**

Chapter 1

 **"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair."**

Annabeth: "Isn't that a total rip off of _A Tale Of Two Cities_?"

 **Yes it is. Now, do you want to get erased from this story or not?**

Annabeth: " Sorry..."

 **Anyways, it was like that. This was a time of chaos, and it was a time of adventure...**

Thud. Phoenix heard his heart beating hard. _Thud._ The thing was getting closer. **Thud.** He ran. The thing was a bird. A lot of big ugly birds. And they started to shoot their feathers at him. So he decided to use his only weapon. A metal trash can lid.

The battle was a humiliating experience, even though there was no one around. The first few feathers glanced out of the can with a metal _ping,_ so he looked down to see what exactly it was. Turns out it's a metal feather. Typical. But in that instant, one of the feathers sliced threw the lid creating a _eeee_ sound, and sliced Phoenix right on the top right shoulder. And it hurt. A lot. Turns out, The feather was poisoned. The last thing he remembered was seeing a guy with horns scream a terrifying noise, scattering the birds away. Then he fainted.

When Phoenix finally woke up, he was in a big tent. A really big tent, actually, with a lot of injured people like himself in comfortable beds.

"Hey, where is this place?" he asked one of the people next to him, who was lying down with a splint on his foot.

"This is camp half-blood, boy, and you have some explaining to do."

Phoenix rolled around, facing the person who spoke to him. When he faced him, he realized that he was a Man-Horse, one of those idiotic crazy dudes from the woods. Except he seemed more... sane. So he decided to speak to him.

"Like what, Man-Horse?" He asked.

"Come, follow me to the big house. And I'm not a Man-Horse, I'm a centaur named Chiron." The Man-Horse said.

 **A/N:** Sorry that was such a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Claiming

**Chapter 2**

 **Now where did I leave off last time… oh right the big house.**

The big house was, well, big. It had huge marble walls, a tiny wooden door, and a whole lot of greek stuff. Spears and shields lined up in a neat formation against the walls, the whole place was gleaming with light that warmed Phoenix to the bone. And he loved it.

"So... what do you want to know?" Phoenix asked.

"You are not a demigod, I know that. What are you?" Chiron answered.

" What?" he said dumbfounded.

"Hyperion! Come and face me you coward!" Someone in a orange T-Shirt, blue jeans, and sea-green eyes, stepped out of the shadows holding a gleaming bronze sword and glared mercilessly at Phoenix. Then he held the sword to his throat.

 **Percy: (shouting in protest) "I did not!"**

 **Yes, you did. Ask Chiron. Now shut up and be quiet.**

 **Annabeth: "That isn't correct grammar…"**

 **You too. Anyways…**

Phoenix, having faced worse evil eyes than that one, didn't care.

Phoenix replied, "O.K, look, I don't know what in the name of this horrid story you're talking about, but you should really get your facts straight. Hyperion? A Titan? Look, I don't know what you are or what you want, but I'm definitely not a Titan. And please, move that thing away from my neck." The guy reluctantly put it down.

Chiron muttered something like "Maybe… no it can't be." then said "Percy, you have made a mistake. I have made a mistake. We do not know what the future will hold, and the possibilities in it. Even though he does have a similar appearance, he is not the titan. We must wait for the future to come. Percy, escort him to the Mess Hall."After a long, awkward walk, the guy said " Sorry for that earlier. My name's Percy Jackson."

"Mine's Phoenix Tumbler."

"You should go thank Grover. He's the one who saved you from the Stymphalian Birds. Just give him a tin can." Percy said.

"What?"

"It'll make sense once you give it to him."

Turns out, he never had the chance to.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!  
_ It was time for dinner.

The food was great. He got an american cheeseburger, fries, sprite, and an awesome, juicy, steak. He sat down by Percy and his friends.

" Guys, this is Phoenix. Phoenix these are ημίθεος (demigods)." Percy said.

A girl with intimidating gray eyes said, " Please, you learned that word yesterday. Stop acting so sma-" she stopped talking and started choking on her food. Everyone else turned around to see the commotion. They all gasped.

"What? What's so weird?" Phoenix asked.

Chiron entered warily. " All hail Phoenix Tumbler, Son of Hyperion, Lord of the east, bringer of destruction, father of the heavenly lights."

 **We'll have to end with that today.**

Leo: (sobs)

 **Don't worry, we'll do it the next campfire.**


End file.
